Should We or Should We Not
by Evildarkwolf
Summary: After years of dating a proposal. But will things go as planned? And theres a kink down the road. Sequel to Dinner for Two.


**Its been some time since I wrote anything. But since a few of you liked my other Brackett and Dixie storie. I wanted to give ya'll a sequal. I've never done a sequal before so I hope ya'll like it. Thanks to ****Autumrose and Mary for the suport. :) Enjoy.**

Doctor Brackett headed to work an hour early just to see how many people he could tell his good news too before he had to work. Once he arrived he got out of his car, the rain outside was pouring down soaking him from head to toe. But he didn't even notice he was so happy. He was going to marry the world's most beautiful woman that was ever created. He walked to the door and entered with a huge grin on his face. Looking around he saw that everyone was busy. Coffee, he needed coffee. He walked to the break room and picked up a flowered cup and poured himself a nice steamy hot coffee. He sat down at the round table just as the door opened and Morton came in. "Good morning Kel."

"Same to you too, Mike." Brackett stood up smiling like a mad man. "I have some great news!"

Morton turned away from the coffee to look at him. "And what might that be?"

"I'm getting married!"

Brackett said it so loud and joyfully, Morton thought he was going to jump for joy. "Really, to whom?"

"Who? Are you mad? Who do you think I've been going out with for the past two years?"

He raised one eyebrow and curled his lip. "I don't know. I haven't paid any attention. I've been making sure my work is done."

"Never mind." Brackett walked out of the room slamming the door behind him.

Morton shook his head and went back to his unpoured coffee. A little while later Dixie came into the room, coming over to the snack machine also smiling. "Hello Dix."

She turned around. "Hello Mike. When did you come in?"

"I've been here."

"I'm sorry. I was somewhere else." She thought about telling him and was about to when another nurse came in. "Hello Nikkei."

"Hello McCall."

Dixie walked over to her. "I have the best news of all!"

Morton rolled his eyes. "Everyone seems to have good news today. Everyone but me."

Dixie gave him an evil glare. "I'm getting married!"

Nikkei jumped in the air and hugged Dixie. "I am so happy for you! Who's the lucky guy?"

Just then the phone rang and Dixie looked at Morton he shook his head and went to answer it. "Morton." He started to shake his head. "Yes…Yes. I'll be right there." He hung up and looked at Dixie. "Have to go. Miss. Elliott is having some difficulties breathing. Tell me about it later Dix." He rushed out the door and down the hall to room 3.

Dixie looked at Nikkei. "Well, you know him. And he's super nice!" Dixie couldn't believe that this girl didn't know who she was dating. "Kelly!"

Nikkei's smile disappeared and her face hardened. "You don't mean Kelly Brackett do you?" She was hoping it was some other Kelly. She liked and wanted him for herself.

"Yes. Isn't that great?"

"Yeah. Sure." Nikkei turned to leave. "I just remembered that I have to wash a patient."

Dixie watched her. "That's odd. I don't think she likes the idea. Oh well. I do." She smiled to herself and left the break room and halfway down the halls she found Doctor Early. He was reading something on the wall. "Hey Joe. Guess what?"

He jumped slightly at her voice and looked around. "Yes? What?"

Dixie leaned in. "Kel asked me to marry him."

Joe's face lit up. "Dix! That's wonderful. I'm so happy for you. Was wondering when that man was going to ask."

"You knew?"

"Yes. He asked me for some advice, and I gave it to him." Joe looked so serious as he talked.

"What did he say?"

Before he could answer the Biophone rang. "Rampart, this is squad 51 how do you read me? Over."

Joe walked over to it and pushed the button. "This is Rampart, read you loud and clear."

"Rampart we have an eighty nine year old male, he was hit by a car. He has a large contusion on his left forehead, broken right collarbone, and tenderness in the left lower quadrant. He also has two broken ankles. He has a history of seizures."

"What are his vital signs 51?"

"BP is 90 over 60, pulse is 50, pupils are sluggish, and skin clammy."

The man sounded almost dead to Joe.

Joe looked around for a nurse and found one. "Pepper! Get room 5 ready."

"Yes sir." She fast walked down the hall.

Joe looked around for Dixie but she wasn't in the hall. "Guess she doesn't really want to know what I told him." He smiled as he walked in room 2.

The over head intercom came on and a female voce said. "Clean up in room eight. Clean up in room eight." One of the cleaning men walked down one of the long hallways to the end. He opened the door to grab his favorite mop and bucket. But instead of a mop he found two people kissing. He cleared his throat at the couple, he could not see who they were for it was too dark. "Excuse me. Could you two come out of there? I have a clean up to do." The two stopped kissing and looked at him. "Oh my. I'm so sorry Doctor."

Doctor Brackett came out of the closet with light pink lipstick smeared all over his lips and cheeks. It looked like he had finished a strawberry ice cream. "That's quite alright Dave. Just let me get out of your way here." Brackett moved out of the closet and off to the right. "Come on Dix. Let's go back to work."

Dixie emerged from the closet and hurried down the hall her face flushed bright red.

Kelly smiled at the man and took a handkerchief out of his pocket and walked away rubbing the lipstick of his face.

The cleaning man shook his head with a smile on his face. "Good old Doctors. Always getting the girls." He grabbed his gear and made his way to the hall.

Roy came in with the victim on a gurney and they rushed him into the awaiting room. Johnny came over to the desk where Dixie was sitting looking over some paper. "Hey Dix."

She looked up to see his crooked Gage smile. "Hello Johnny."

"You seem happy today." Johnny grabbed a pen of the desk and started to twirl it around his fingers.

"I am very happy." She got this goofy smile on her face. "I'm getting married."

Johnny looked away but his head quickly snapped back almost giving himself whiplash. "Wow. To who?"

Dixie rolled her eyes. "What is the matter with all you? Who do you think I've been dating for the past few years? Santa clause?"

Johnny looked around. "I don't know, did ya date Santa?"

"I don't believe this!" She threw her arms in the air and got up and headed to the break room. "I'm sick of explaining it. See you later Johnny."

"What'd I say?"

Roy came up just then. "What's the matter with Dixie?"

"She said she was getting married."

Roy's frown left his face. "She is? Wow. I can't believe it."

"Me either. But when I asked her who the lucky guy was she blew me off."

Roy looked over at him. "Are you serious?" Johnny shrugged his shoulders. "Brackett."

Johnny made an O with his mouth. "Really? I didn't know they were going out." He looked down the hall and at Kelly. "For how long?"

Roy rolled his eyes and grabbed some medicine from the cabinet. "For about three years."

"Is that why they kept looking at each other that way?"

Roy placed the stuff in the box Johnny was holding. "You're impossible you know that?"

"What?"

"Nothing." They went back to the squad and left Johnny talking the whole way. He keep talking about two of his favorite people from the hospital and how he hoped he would get invited to the wedding. He could arrange the bachelor party too. Roy just rolled his eyes, wishing work was over and he could go home.

Dixie drank her coffee and went to check one of her patients walking by Kelly on the way there. "Hi." She gave a little wave to him followed by a wink.

He watched her walk away he smiled and walked over to Joe. "Hey. I did it." He smiled big.

"I know." Joe smiled back at him and patted him on the back. "So when are you two going to have kids?"

Brackett did a double take on Joe. "Wha…What? Kids?"

Joe laughed. "Yeah. You know those things that are sweet and run around playing being cute."

"I haven't thought about that." He looked around then got a wild look in his eyes. "That's a great idea Joe! A little me!" He took off down the hall. "Anybody seen McCall?" One nurse pointed to the elevator. "Great. Thanks." He ran over to the elevator and pushed the button. "Come on, come on." He wanted to ask Dixie if she wanted any. He haven't thought about kids but now wanted some with Dixie. They would be so beautiful. "Come on!" The door was taking too long. But then someone came running in the ER yelling.

"Someone help me! Please! My son is choking!"

Brackett turned around and saw a young women about twenty-five holding a three year old in her arms, he was limp. He took off towards her and took the small boy in his arms and ran to a room. The mother ran after them crying.

Brackett laid the boy on the table and tilted his head back looking inside with his pin light. He saw something black lodged in there. "I need help in here!" He reached two of his fingers in and tried to grab it.

Morton came running in and over to the table then looked at the mother. "What did he eat?"

"I don't know. He was in the back seat when he started choking. Please help him!"

Morton grabbed her shoulders and led her out of the room. "NO! I won't leave him! Please don't make me!"

"Ma'am please. We have to work." She stumbled once as her eyes rolled back into her head and she crumbled to the floor hitting her head on the chair against the wall. "I need a nurse!"

Three of them came running to the woman's aid as he ran back in to help Brackett.

Brackett had got the cigar butt out of the boy's mouth and checked for breathing. There was none and so Brackett used a childs esophical tube down his throat and attached a bag to it. He began to pump it.

Morton hooked him up to an ECG then grabbed the shockers and charged it up. "350. Clear!" He shocked him.

They watched the boy's body jerk. "Nothing hit him again." Brackett was getting sad afraid that they were too late. Still there was no conversion, and he had a feeling that it was too late.

"400! Clear!" Morton shocked him again but still nothing happened. He looked up at Brackett.

"Do it again!" He didn't want to give the news to the mother that he was unable to save him. He squeezed the bag that put air into his lungs.

"400 Clear!" The boy's lifeless body jerked once more.

They looked at the monitor and saw a faint heartbeat. They sighed in relief. "Go check on the mother."

Morton shook his head. "You got him?"

"Yeah. Thanks." Brackett was almost happy. He saw Dixie coming down the hall and gave her a little smile. He had to rethink the baby idea. What if it happened to their baby? He'd talk to Dixie about it.

**A/N Hope it was worth you time. Thanks for reading. And sorry if it was a little off. I was trying to make it a little funny. Dixie brings out the kid in him. TBC**


End file.
